Now you know
by suzy5
Summary: After Ruthie's trip to Scotland, what happens? One shot


_Seventh Heaven and the characters are not mine. Lyrics by Hillary Duff and The Wilkinson's and Faith Hill I hope you enjoy this fic. Please review once you finish reading it. Thanks!_

Annie Camden looked over at the young man sitting at the table. Physically he seemed to be okay but she wondered if he was. He had come home exactly three weeks after Sandy had informed Simon that Aaron was his son and not Martin's.

Three weeks too late to see Ruthie, who had already left to Scotland and judging from her letters and phone calls, was having the time of her life to even think about anyone at home, much less her former best friend.

"Are you staying for dinner, Martin?" she finally asked as he looked over at her and smiled briefly before answering "If you don't mind. My dad is working late again"

"Not at all" she replied smiling warmly before the twins came in, demanding that Martin take them to play baseball as he agreed, standing up to follow them outside.

At that moment Lucy walked in and said "So what's up with Martin?"

"You noticed it too?" Annie asked, relieved that she wasn't reading too much into the situation.

"Yes I have. I mean he's here but he's not here. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, not about anything important, other than the fact that he spends most of his time here"

"And on the field" Lucy finished as she took the seat Martin was sitting in and said "Has he even spoken to Sandy?"

"Spoken to me about what?" Sandy asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"We were just wondering about Martin"

"Oh, he hardly looks at me, not that I blame him" Sandy said softly as Annie walked over and gave her a hug before offering her a glass of water.

"It was a mistake" Lucy said reassuringly before getting back on the topic of Martin.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Ruthie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe he just feels out of place without Ruthie here"

"Maybe" Annie said absentmindedly as Sandy asked "Has she even called today?"

"Earlier this morning, she sounded so happy. Her classes are going really well"

"When is she coming home again?"

"In three days"

"I can't wait to see her" Lucy said as Annie and Sandy nodded their agreement.

_Later that evening _

_All you have to do is pick up the phone and call_ Martin told himself as he looked at the number in his hand. He had finally swallowed his pride and asked Simon for it.

He wasn't even sure what he would say if he called. He wasn't even sure what he wanted at this point. Realistically it would make sense just to go back to school and continue playing baseball until he got a chance to go pro. There was no way he should put himself or her in a situation where it could end in heartache.

She was only going to be a junior and then they would have to deal with having a long-distance relationship and though he knew he could do it, would it be fair to her? Plus there was the fact that he loved her family as his own and what if it didn't work? Then he would miss out on everything. On the other hand, what if she didn't even like him anymore?

The entire summer she did not call or even mention him to anyone in her family. Maybe she was finally over him.

Martin stood up and crumbled the paper in his hand and walked out his house. As he jumped into his car he looked over to see the Camden's outside talking. They all looked so happy, even Sandy looked like she belonged there. Lucy smiled and waved as he waved back before backing out and driving down the street.

_Camden's House_

"I wonder where he is going" Lucy remarked as they watched Martin drive down the street.

"Probably to the batting cages" Kevin replied softly before kissing Lucy on the forehead and heading inside.

"He asked for her number" Simon finally said as Eric, Annie, Lucy, and Sandy looked at him.

"Really? Did he say anything?"

"No, just asked for the number"

"Do you think he is going to call her?" Eric finally asked as everyone shrugged.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out" Annie murmured as Lucy looked at her and said "And if Ruth comes back and decides she wants to date Martin, will you be okay with it?"

"Will she is sixteen and will be seventeen soon, so I suppose so. If they both decide that's what they want"

"I don't see that happening anytime soon" Simon said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"I mean, she hasn't mentioned Martin once and she seems to be having a lot of fun"

"Just because she hasn't mentioned him doesn't mean anything. This is Ruthie we are talking about. She knows how to keep most secrets"

"That's true" Simon admitted sadly as he stood up as well to head inside.

"Well in three more days she will be home and then we'll go from there" Annie finally said as Lucy, Sandy and Eric nodded their agreement.

_Three days later_

Annie watched as Ruthie laughed at something Peter whispered to her as Martin looked over at them both, his green eyes flashing dangerously for a moment before mentally calming himself down.

Annie had to admit she was pretty surprised at Ruth's reaction when she finally saw Martin. It was a careful greeting on both their parts and for the rest of the night, Ruth had ignored Martin.

She watched him closely as he finally got up and walked into the kitchen and as she was about to follow, noticed that her youngest daughter stood up as well. She smiled briefly as she thought "_About time_"

_Why was he still there?_ Martin questioned himself for the hundredth time. She had pretty much made it clear that she was definitely not interested in him as a friend or anything else. As he opened the fridge he heard footsteps and remarked "I'm okay Mrs. Camden"

He heard the laugh before he turned around to see Ruthie staring up at him and she replied, smirking slightly "That's good to hear, and as you can see I'm not my mom"

"I know" he replied a bit moodily as she raised her eyebrow at him and replied "You are in a foul mood"

"Maybe because the person I thought was my best friend has spent the entire night avoiding me"

"I haven't been avoiding you, it's just that our friendship takes so much energy and I'm tired. I just want to laugh and enjoy the night"

"So now I'm a chore?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are" she snapped before taking a deep breath and saying "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Let's just talk tomorrow"

"Are you sure you won't be too busy with Peter?"

"He's leaving tomorrow, I have the rest of tonight to spend time with him" she replied as Martin growled and sulkily said "Fine, night" and walked out.

Ruth rolled her eyes before joining the rest of her family, _why was he so stubborn_?

"So what did you do in Scotland?" Lucy asked as Peter jumped in and replied "Ruthie did some song writing and singing. She was really good."

"Really?" Annie asked pleased as Ruth smiled and said "Yes I did. In fact they offered me the chance to finish high school there"

"That's wonderful" Kevin replied excitedly as Ruthie nodded again and looked at her parents "I would love to go, and everything would be paid for me"

"Do you still want to go?" Annie asked a bit confused. She had thought that Ruthie would want to stay as close to home as possible, now that there might be a possibility with Martin.

"Yes, I would like to. Scotland was wonderful and freeing and I didn't want to come home"

"Well we need to think about it" Eric said at last as Ruth nodded and turned her attention back to Peter.

"Where is Martin? Did he leave?" Annie finally asked as Ruth looked up and replied "He'll be back tomorrow"

"You should sing one of the songs you wrote Ruth" Peter suggested as her family pleaded along with him.

"Okay" she said as she walked over to the piano and began playing

_In these eyes  
more than words  
more than anything _

_that I spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My hopes is just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending _

and I never wanna be with out you  
Oh no, hear I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no ending  
I must have been wrong with out (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I've fallen  
So now you know

Feel so right  
Craving oxygen  
On this left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

and I never wanna be with out you  
Oh no, hear I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you (you)  
there's no ending  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I've fallen  
So now you know

When she was finished, her family looked at her in shock as she got off the piano bench.

"So what did you think?" she finally asked as her mom stood up and gave her a hug before replying "I think that you should go back to Scotland if that's what you want"

"Really?" she asked happily as she hugged her mom and looked at her dad who nodded his confirmation as he wiped the tears from his eyes. His baby girl was no longer a baby.

A few hours later, Eric and Annie were cleaning up. "Are you really okay with her returning to Scotland?" Eric finally asked as Annie nodded slightly before replying "Well I am not happy but she is talented and she wants to study and she is happy. Really happy, I haven't seen that in a long time. I would rather her be happy about school than a boy at this point"

"Have you thought that maybe she wants to return because some Scottish boy is waiting for her?" Eric asked as Annie laughed and said "No. Peter told me that she didn't date anyone at all. She is totally into music and writing"

"I must admit I was expecting a different situation when she returned home." Eric admitted as Annie nodded and said "Me too. I thought we would have to lecture her on the rules concerning Martin and dating a boy who is in college. She only looked at him twice the whole night"

"Maybe she is really over the infatuation"

"Yes I agree. The infatuation is over but I think she is in love with him."

"What gives you that impression? She stuck to Peter's side the entire night."

"Yes and she sang the most beautiful song tonight and I don't think it was for Peter"

"So why would she want to go back to Scotland?"

"Because Martin won't be here anyway, He'll be in college, studying and being busy. Realistically this is the best for both of them. She is still too young and Martin just needs to take a break from girls and relationships"

"So if she was staying here and wanted permission to date Martin you would have said no?" Eric incredulously asked as Annie snorted and said "Of course not! I would have said yes and be supportive and loving" Eric smiled at her before saying "Who's to say that she still won't want to date Martin anyway? They are meeting tomorrow"

_The next morning_

Ruth was sitting at the kitchen table when Martin walked in. She smiled once he sat down beside her and took the buttered slice of toast she offered him.

"I'm sorry about Sandy and Aaron" she finally said as Martin swallowed and replied "I'm not, I mean I'm glad that Simon is the father. Sandy was in love with him, what we did was a mistake that shouldn't have happened"

"I guess" Ruth replied as Peter walked down the stairs and sleepily said "Good morning"

"I thought he was leaving" Martin hissed angrily as Ruth looked over in surprise and replied "He is. Kevin is going to pick him up in an hour"

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter finally asked as he noticed Ruth's face and Martin's clenched fists.

"No" Ruth replied hastily as she stood up and grabbed Martin's hand. "We'll be back soon" she said over her shoulder as they walked outside and across the street to Martin's house.

Once they were in his kitchen she asked "Do you have any food here?"

"We have cereal" he replied as she sat down and said "Well may I have some? I'm still hungry"

As they were sitting at the table eating their cereal in silence Martin finally asked "How was Scotland?"

"It was wonderful. I'm going to go back and finish my last two years there"

"Really? That's good for you. Is Peter doing that as well?"

"No, he misses his parents too much and apparently his girlfriend as well"

"Were you upset when you found out?"

"About what? His girlfriend?" and when Martin nodded she said "no. I was happy for him" A few minutes later, she looked up to see Martin staring at her in such an intense way that she became nervous as she touched her cheek and asked "What? Do I have food on me or something?"

Martin shook his head and opened his mouth before closing it and then said "I think you are kindest, sweetest person I have ever known and I know I was a horrible friend and I just want to make it up to you. I hate this. You've treated me like a stranger and I just want us to be how we were before"

Ruth raised her eyebrow before calmly replying "Well you are like a stranger to me. The phone works both ways and you never even said goodbye to me and I lost myself"

"What do you mean?' he asked confused as Ruth looked him in the eye and replied "I was totally lost without you and I hated myself for that. Where was the strong, independent person I have always prided myself on? I became a mess and I don't want to do that again, not for you or any other guy. So excuse me if my greeting and behavior was a little cool. I am just trying to protect myself from being hurt again"

"And you think I'm going to hurt you again?" he finally asked as she replied grimly "Maybe, I'm sure it won't be on purpose but you will. Once the whole nightmare of almost being a father fades, you'll fall in love again and make another mistake and this time, you might have to actually marry the person."

"Well I can guarantee that I am waiting until I get married again" Martin replied as Ruth snorted briefly as Martin glared at her and continued and "I am not going to date anyone for the next two years"

"Why is that?" she asked him in disbelief as he looked her in the eyes and replied in a serious tone, the one he always used when he would talk about his mom and replied "because I think I'm in love with you"

"You think you are in love with me?" Ruth repeated as she laughed a bit but stopped when she saw his face. He was serious.

"Oh" she said finally as he looked at her and asked "Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

"It means I need to think about this."

"What's there to think of?"

"Well usually when you are in love with someone, it is much more fulfilling if they actually love you back"

"I'm not looking for you to love me back. I have two years for that."

"You think it will take two years?" she asked as Martin nodded seriously and replied "Probably, you will be in Scotland and I'll be here, we'll be in two different worlds and we need to rebuild our friendship so I don't want you to say anything you won't be able to take back. I'd much rather you wait to say you love me than to say it now and then next year realize that you love me only as a friend"

"What about dating?" Ruth finally asked as Martin replied "What about it?"

"Well are you going to date?"

"Ruth I already told you how I feel. I'm not dating anyone until you come back"

"And what if that changes?"

"The only thing I'm sure of right now is that I want you in my life forever. If I was honest with myself I would say as my wife but we're still too young to even think about that, so we'll take it one step at a time"

"I may date" she said finally as Martin briefly closed his eyes and nodded "I know, I figured you would and if you want to that's fine. We can figure everything out next summer"

"What do you mean?"

"Well by then it would be a year and we can then decide if want to take the next step"

"I'm not…" Ruth began as Martin interjected and grinned "The next step in a relationship, you have a dirty mind"

"Well I just wanted to make sure we were clear on steps" Ruth replied blushing lightly as she took a sip of her water.

_One year Later_

Martin glanced over at Ruth. She had returned from Scotland last night and they still hadn't had a chance to speak privately with one another. It had been a difficult year and the Camden's had not made it any easier.

They had all warned him that he might have his heart broken by the summer. They said that Ruth was having too much fun to want to be serious with a guy she wouldn't be able to see every day. Supposedly Ruth had started dating a guy in Scotland and it was pretty serious. At least that's what her family had thought.

When Martin had questioned her about it, she had been rather evasive which then led to some nasty fights and emails and finally he had boarded a plane and spent his entire winter break with her, just to remind her that he was serious. Luckily she broke up with the guy a week later and had finally said the three words he had been waiting on for a while "I forgive you".

Once that was said, their relationship had taken a turn for the better and he couldn't help but feel that maybe she would be ready to start dating him exclusively, however; just this morning, Mr. Camden had called him into his office and gave him the speech how Ruth was still in high school and therefore still too young to consider anything serious at all.

At that moment Ruth walked up to him and said "You've been quiet all night"

"Well your family is excited to see you. I was lucky enough to see you last month"

"Which by the way, if they find out, we are both dead. Your dad promised he wouldn't say anything right?"

"Yes and he won't slip up" Martin replied as he noticed both Mr. and Mrs. Camden were glancing their way.

"Do you think they know?" Ruth whispered anxiously as Martin smirked before lighting caressing her cheek and replying "Well if you keep acting suspicious they will"

_Across the yard_

"You think they know?" Eric asked Annie for the hundredth time as she smiled "They will if you keep looking at them"

"When do you think they will tell us?"

"About Martin spending the entire month in Scotland or the fact that they are in love with one another?"

"Both"

"I don't know. I'm just glad Bill is smart enough to let us know what is going on" Eric said finally as he looked at them again. They seemed to be in a heated discussion and then Martin said something and tenderly caressed his youngest daughter's cheek as her body language relaxed and she laughed loudly.

"They are so young" Annie said as she looked at them and Eric nodded before saying "If I get Martin alone, he will break. He seemed on the verge of spilling everything out to me this morning"

"I must say he is being patient. He has been nothing but a gentleman for the past year. I want Ruthie dating Martin. We know him and we helped raise him. He is the best choice for her"

"I agree but I don't want them in Scotland together for months on end without supervision"

"That's why we have Bill" Annie reminded him before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

When everyone had finally left, Ruthie pulled Martin's hand and said "I wrote a song for you"

"Did you?" Martin asked her as he allowed her to pull him into the living room and watched as she sat on the bench and began lightly warming up.

This was what he loved the most about her, watching as she did something she loved. She was so good at singing and song writing and she had so much passion. He loved her so much and hopefully she loved him as well.

Ruth turned to look at him and as he nodded his head encouragingly began to sing

_People worry about you_

_Falling' in love with me_

_They're getting inside your head_

_Everybody knows what everybody else needs_

_They say I'll leave you lonely_

_Martin that's just not so_

_I'll be holding' on to you, till you let go_

_Gonna tell you I love you_

_It's what's in this heart of mine_

_Let's dispense with the moon and stars_

_And all of those other cliché lines_

_I never could define forever_

_But Martin now I know_

_I'll be holding' on to you, till you let go_

_Whoa, Whoa I hope_

_That you're never Gonna turn me loose_

_'Cause I'm hanging' up my walking' shoes_

_Staying here with you_

_As sure as the sun will rise_

_Just like the river flows_

_I'll be holding' on to you_

_Holding' on to you_

_Holding' on to you, till you let go_

_Martin now I know_

_I'll be holding' oh yeah, yeah_

_I'll be holding' on to you_

_'Cause I'm hanging' up my walking' shoes_

"So? Do you still need my answer?" she asked as she got off the bench and sat down on the couch next to him.

Martin glanced over at her and smiled briefly before leaning over to gently kiss her on the lips. When they pulled apart he smirked and said "I think I got the message" as she giggled slightly before leaning over to kiss him once more.

Five years later

"I can't believe you are getting married today" Lucy excitedly said as Martin walked in that morning.

"Is she up?" he asked smiling as Lucy shook her head and replied "Nope, she had way too much fun last night"

"How much is too much fun?" he asked as Lucy laughed and said "Don't worry, she was a good girl. How was your night out?"

"We sat and played cards."

"Fun" Lucy said as Martin laughed and walked up the stairs to Ruth's room. He knocked before walking in and laughed to see Ruth sleeping on the floor with all her clothes on.

"Stop laughing at me" she said whining slightly as Martin sat next to her and said "Good morning"

"Last night was so much fun" she stated as she sat up and brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"I'm glad you had fun" Martin replied as he smiled at the thought that in exactly five hours she would become Mrs. Martin Brewer.

Once they had agreed on dating each other exclusively, everything seemed to fall into place. Ruth finished high school in Scotland and then returned to California to attend college at home.

When Martin had graduated college he went on for a Master's in business and decided to open his own business.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Ruth asked again as Martin looked at her and replied "No"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Two bottles of champagne and some wine"

"I wanted to celebrate, besides when was the last time we drank?"

"The night I proposed to you"

"Oh right" she replied sheepishly as she leaned over to kiss him on the lips and said very softly "Five more hours and I become Mrs. Brewer after seven years of waiting for you to get a clue"

"I know" Martin replied grinning as well before saying "Hey, that wasn't nice" as Ruth laughed and said "So I'll see you later at the church"

"See you there" he said as he stood up and kissed her once more before leaving.

The reception

"The ceremony was beautiful" Annie said sighing softly to Eric as they watched the newly married couple on the dance floor.

Eric smiled as he placed his arm around his wife and said "It was. I am so happy for them"

"So am I" Annie agreed as they turned their attention back to the couple who were now kissing each other on the middle of the dance floor.

"At least they're married" A voice said behind them as they turned to see Bill grinning at his son and daughter-in-law. The three adults were overjoyed that they wouldn't have to act as referee any longer.

At that moment Ruth stepped away from Martin as she walked up to the microphone and said "I would now like to present the groom with my wedding present" and as the band assembled and began the music she stepped down and walked over to Martin, the microphone in her hand as she began singing

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you were mine_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And you'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_'Till the end of time_

_So today I finally find the courage deep inside_

_Just to walk right up to your door_

_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_Like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word you handed me this letter_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_'Till the end of time_

_Well maybe I, I need a little love, yeah_

_Maybe I, I need a little care_

_Maybe you, maybe you need somebody just to hold you_

_If you do_

_Just reach out_

_I'll be there_

_I love you_

_Please say you love me_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words, they could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you_

_Please say you love me_

_Please say you love me too_

_'Till the end of time_

_Oh baby, my baby, together, forever_

_I love you_

_I will be your light_

_Shining through your eyes_

_Finis._

_So what do you think? Did you like it? Please review…._


End file.
